Fablehaven and the search for the eternals
by freakshow3
Summary: Join Seth and Kendra as they search for new eternals


FABLEHAVEN

THE SEARCH

FOR

ETERNALS

Silently, Seth snuck in to the room. He glanced over to Kendra's bed. Still asleep. Not that it mattered. Even with Kendra's ability to see in the dark, while Seth was shadow walking, he would be unseen. Feeling like a ninja Seth snuck over to Kendra's bedside table and placed the letter on it. Mission accomplished! He was making his way out of the room when a torch light shone on him. "Caught" Seth turned around, startled to see his big sister standing up, pointing a torch at him.

"How did you know I was coming? Did the satyrs tell you?" Seth asked.

"No, I just saw you working on it this afternoon. For someone who sneaks around in the shade a lot, you're not very good at hiding stuff." Kendra taunted "Don't you have better things to do then write letters to me?" She asked.

"Don't you have better things to do then watching me?" Seth replied. "Like smooching a certain unicorn?"

Kendra's face went bright red. "Shut up!" She snapped. "Besides I haven't seen him for a month." She turned to the letter. "So let's read this before I show it to mum and dad and you get grounded for a year." Kendra opened up the letter and began to read,

"Dear Kendra,

I'm dreadfully sorry that I haven't been able to see you lately, but I have been very busy polishing pictures of you for the new fairy realm. I just wanted to write to you to say you are the best non-unicorn I have ever met. Even though you lack a horn and a tail near you're backside, and do not enjoy eating grass (and not to mention you're the biggest nerd I've ever met!) I still love you and I can't wait until we can be together again and stare at fairies for ages (even if they do all look the same and get boring after a while).

Can't wait until then,

Your snuggle-poo unicorn

Bracken

P.S I hope we can hang out with your brother to. His awesome!"

The look on Kendra's face made getting caught all worth it. If he hadn't been caught he would have never been able to see this amazing look. It was a strange mix of anger, embarrassment and a hint of wishing that this was really from Bracken. Seth had nothing against Bracken, after all they had been friends before he met Kendra, and at least, unlike Kendra's other magical boyfriend, He didn't turn out to be the prince of demons and try to eat them, but Seth just loved that look on Kendra's face. "You are so dead!" She yelled as she stormed out of the room. Seth smiled to him self. Only 6am and he had already ticked off Kendra big time. This was going to be a good day.

Kendra rushed downstairs. Seth had gone too far. What an immature thing to do! If only it was really from Bracken… Kendra pushed this thought out of her mind. She hadn't seen Bracken for a month but it seemed like forever. As she entered the kitchen she allowed herself to smile a bit. Her to Grandfathers were squabbling over the last waffle, while Warren's hand made it's way unnoticed and took it. Her grandmothers were busy cooking. Kendra's parents were sitting at the table eating some cereal. Then Kendra frowned. Something was missing.

"Where are Vanessa and Tuno?" She asked.

Everyone turned. "There was something important they had to do this morning that they wouldn't tell us about" Warren grumbled. Vanessa and Warren had been going out ever since the close of the prison Zzyxx. Obviously he was annoyed with his friend and girl friend going somewhere without him. Kendra's mum noticed the letter.

"Who's that from?" She asked.

"Read it and take a guess" Kendra handed it to her mum. Everyone walked over to read it. There was no privacy in this house! After a minute Kendra's father and Warren began to laugh.

"Bracken's sure changed since I last saw him!" Warren laughed. Now her Grandparents were laughing. Even her mum was trying to hide a smile.

"I'll go talk to Seth latter." She promised.

"Can't we just keep him locked up in the dungeon until we need him?" Kendra pleaded.

Her mum laughed. "We've thought about it" she said, "But apparently that's bad parenting". Warren's phone began to ring. He picked it up.

"It's Vanessa". Everyone stopped talking while he answered the phone. "Hi Babe!" he said warmly, "where are you guys? You said you'd be back at sunrise!" He paused to listen "Oh," he turned and said "They had some complications. Something about a Chimera, but there fine now." He went back to talking to Vanessa "So when will you be back?" he paused to listen, "Okay. Do you need any help with transport? Okay. See you at 1pm!" Then his face went red and he whispered "Okay, love you too. Okay. OKAY! Bye." Warren hung up. "Me and anyone else who wants to come will be picking Vanessa and Tanu up from the airport at 1pm." He said, "They told me to tell Stan they found them?" Stan put his hands together and smiled.

"What are you smiling about Stan?" grumbled Hank Larsen, "What are you keeping from us?" He looked at the plate in front of him. "And someone took the last waffle!"

Stan smiled mysteriously "You'll find out tonight," and he left the room humming.

"I don't like this" murmured Ruth "When Stan's happy it means his planning something I won't like."

"I saw that same smile the night he had the Satyrs over." Kendra noted.

"His too much like Seth. That's why Seth is given more rules and stricter punishments" Ruth sighed "He use to go on some crazy adventures with Maddox and some other old friends. I won't be surprised if one of them arrives with Tanu and Vanessa."

"Now down to some more serious business," Hank grunted, "Who took my waffle?"


End file.
